masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
New Xindus
Introduction New Xindus is the capital of the New Xindus Cooperative. A world of extremes, New Xindus is barely habitable for life and during much of the year is a deadly if left outside unexposed yet has become the home to the largest population of Xindi in the galaxy. Star Geography Harvoon is a supergiant star approximately 883 times that of the Sol and approximately 250 light-years from the Earth. Its visual luminosity is about 10,000 times that of the Sol, but because the star radiates a considerable part of its energy in the infrared part of the spectrum, the bolometric luminosity equals roughly 65,000 times that of the Sol. (Planet Orbit) (Planets) *Harvoon I *Harvoon II (New Xindus) *Harvoon III *Harvoon IV *Harvoon V *Harvoon VI *Harvoon VII *Harvoon VIII Planetary Geography and Climate Due to its eccentric orbit, New Xindus' seasons can last years and swing to the extremes. Winters on New Xindus can last seven-years and a summer that can last three years. At its height, temperatures can plung to -30 °C and rise to 60°C. During these periods of rapid rise and fall in temperatures New Xindus suffers from hypercanes, a class of extreme hurricane that form when the ocean temperatures reached around 50 °C. These extreme storms leave much of the coastlines of New Xindus too dangerous during the seasonal shifts. Between these periods only 34-months of New Xindus' total rotation leave the planet habitable, at the start and end end to its summer seasonal. These 17-month periods generally stand at 30 °C, giving New Xindus a generally continential climate. Biology Most life native to New Xindus is basic prokaryote life, no higher orders of life are as highly evolved. Almost all life on the planet comes from those imported from off-world, primarily cloned or rescued from species from Xindus. However due to the planet's extreme climates most plant and animal life must remain inside domed preserves. History Although New Xindus is a relatively recent colony of Xindi origin, around 2004, a Inkaaran settlement called Harvoon II had developed on the southern continent. After 2011, Harvoon II was abandoned following the failure of the colony’s life support systems. Due to repeated storms and worsening weather conditions, attempts to recolonize the world failed and by 2018 the Inkaaran government closed the planet to further development. 'Xindi Colonization' Following the Second Xindi-Inkaaran Conflict in 2045, the Unified Kingdom of Inkaaran ceded control of the Cleon, Harvoon, Azati Prime and Azati Minor-systems to the Xindi, along with leases on several bulk freighters and colony ships to move most of their population out of Inkaaran space and the remaining habitats around the former Xindi homeworld of Xindus. Harvoon II was selected to be the new Xindi homeworld, due to its distance and isolation from the galaxy at large. In the early 22nd century, the Xindi began attempts to terraform New Xindus from a Class-K planet into a Class-M world. However even with their extensive industrial base and technological advancements, New Xindus’ climate proved problematic and mismanagement of the program led to many setbacks. During the foundation of the New Xindus Cooperative in 2150s, a large military facility called Cottar was built. It had a capacity of up to 20,000 military personnel at the beginning of the Xindi Conflict. The garrison saw only limited use between 2153 to 2154, but was then reactivated when the Coalition began to counter-attack into Xindi space and became the primary headquarters to the New Xindus military. 'Xindi Conflict' New Xindus in the 22nd century was a major communications hub and manufacturing center, as well as a leading center of art, culture and science until its complete destruction on 3 January 2157. Being the capital of the Xindi state, New Xindus had not only garrisons but a whole military borough, the Cottar. This military complex, named after Xindi-Reptilian Councilor Dolim, was not specifically targeted in the bombing of New Xindus though was within the expected area of destruction. During the final months of Xindi Conflict, New Xindus became a haven to some six-million refugees, with a total population of 202-million. The southern districts of the central colony were largely destroyed when the Reaper Monarch broke free from the crust. This severely damaged the heavily populated central colony, reducing the number of shelters available to the retreating Xindi troops and refugees during the beginning of the New Xindus winter. The inhabited colony centre was almost wiped out, while larger residential, industrial and military sites on the northern, eastern and western outskirts were relatively unscathed. 'Armed Forces' *'_:' Society and Culture New Xindus is one of New Xindus Cooperative's 32 political centres and the capital of New Xindus Cooperative. It has institutions of democratic local self-administration that are independent from the capital functions. Some local affairs of New Xindus receive national attention. New Xindus is seeking to regain the kind of cultural importance Xindus held for the Xindi, when it was a centre of art, architecture and music. New Xindus is a spacious colony. Its districts differ in their structure and appearance due in part to the different Xindi sub-species that built them. Many parts still contain an village market at its core, while some quarters are almost completely preserved as rural settings. During the Xindi Conflict, many apartment blocks were built to deal with the influx of laborers needed (both Xindi and conquered slaves) and refugees when the war began to turn against them. Galactic Location (Distance) Provinces and Cities *'_': Points of Interest *'_': Category:Homeworlds Category:Planets Category:Geography Category:Terraformed Planets Category:Coalition Member World